


An Itch You Can’t Scratch, Dean/Benny, NC-17

by meus_venator



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Light Bondage, M/M, Makeup Sex, Spanking, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meus_venator/pseuds/meus_venator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even the ‘purity’ of Purgatory isn’t enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Itch You Can’t Scratch, Dean/Benny, NC-17

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Dean and Benny have been travelling through Purgatory for months now. Nerves are getting frayed and Benny senses a growing strain between them. Benny knows he will have to address it soon, it's starting to affect Dean's performance in fights. When they come across a lake, Dean orders Benny away so he can have some alone time and get cleaned up. Reluctantly Benny obeys, and heads out to guard the perimeter. Somehow Leviathans get a hold of Dean and are dragging him trussed up like a Christmas turkey back to Dick Roman. Benny rescues the still bound Dean and drags him into a nearby cave. While the remaining Leviathans comb the area looking for the men Benny teaches Dean a lesson.
> 
> So this is my fill * head desk * I am making a habit out of filling my own prompts LOL. But if anyone out there that started a fill, please, please post it too. The more smoking' Dean/Benny the better!
> 
>  **Title:** An Itch You Can’t Scratch  
>  **Author:** [](http://meus-venator.livejournal.com/profile)[**meus_venator**](http://meus-venator.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Beta:** [](http://fufaraw.livejournal.com/profile)[**fufaraw**](http://fufaraw.livejournal.com/) and [](http://sylsdarkplace.livejournal.com/profile)**sylsdarkplace**  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairing(s):** Dean/Benny, background Dean/Sam  
>  **Warnings/spoilers:** wincest flashbacks, spanking, makeup sex, mild bondage, Dub-con.  
>  **Summary:** Sometimes even the ‘purity’ of Purgatory isn’t enough

: : :

  
Dean could feel it, the tension rising in him like a live thing, pulling his muscles tight; an unrelieved itch, soul deep, spreading over his skin like a burn. He’d tried everything, throwing himself into one fray after another until Benny had started to look at him a little sideways, suspicion growing behind that sapphire gaze.

“Man these fangers just keep on coming, don’t they?” Dean growls and swipes the blood out of his eyes, rubbing his hand across his gore-splattered lips. Benny watches him carefully as he knocks the worst of the mess on his blade off on a nearby tree. “Sure do,” Benny’s soft voice is low, and faintly mocking, “‘specially when you go out of your way to piss off every one of ‘em.”

Dean’s fingers tighten imperceptibly on the flint blade in his hand and he sees red. Instinct takes over and he is leaping through the air, dragging the larger man to the ground with feral ease. He is panting, almost dizzy, adrenaline still pumping through him from this latest fight. Desire sparks through him, a residual of fight or fuck. He straddles Benny’s chest, hips unconsciously grinding into the firm flesh of Benny’s abdomen before he gains control of himself. Dean's mood sours, Benny’s scent is off, wrong. Dean wants to leap away, run, but he can’t, he has the vampire pinned to the ground, one hand buried in the frayed material of Benny’s jacket, knife in the other at Benny's throat. He stares down at the man, but something in the way Benny is looking at him, something almost like pity, makes Dean’s mouth tighten, and he has to look away.

He tips his head back and stares sightless at the hazy noon sky. He feels transparent, like he has been stretched so thin he is close to breaking. He doesn’t want to acknowledge the fine tremors that run through him, or the mix of rage and hunger almost beyond his control. His gaze narrows and he leans back down. Benny lies there passive, unafraid, and Dean’s blood-smeared lip curls as he moves in close to Benny’s ear, the blade of his knife so snug against Benny’s throat he can see the thin line of blood welling up where it digs in. The smell of blood in the air is copper bright and Benny's nostrils flare, his pupils blown wide, but his expression remains calm as he arches up against the knife, almost daring Dean.

Dean tightens his grip on the knife and his resolve, and husks out, “You don’t like the way I run things, you go find another human vessel to hitch a ride to the other side…. Brother.” The words come out in a sneer, and Dean forces himself to look into Benny’s eyes, finish what he started. Benny wets his lips carefully and raises his hands in mock surrender. “You got me all wrong, Brother,” and there is no subtext in Benny’s voice, just a bottomless sea of calm.

Dean shakes his head, suddenly weary of it all, feels the wrongness, the childishness of his actions. He pushes himself up off Benny’s chest with a sullen grunt and rises, knife slack in his hand. “Good, just so long as we’ve got things straight.” Dean turns away, he knows it’s cowardly, that he’s acting like a dick, and the silence between them hangs heavy in the air.

“Come on, ‘nuff chick flick moments, let’s move out before more of their friends find us.”

Without a word Benny follows him, an almost familiar, silent hulking shadow, too broad, not quite tall enough, and Dean tries desperately to shove down the ache of loneliness that tightens his gut and makes him itch even more.

They’ve been walking for hours, at least according to Dean’s stomach. In a land of perennial twilight and long, long nights it’s the only thing he trusts to mark the passing of time. Purgatory may have no clocks, but Dean’s stomach marches to its own beat, and it’s nearly time to eat. Of course he doesn’t really need to, or at least he doesn’t think he does, but the habit is strong, and small game still manage to inhabit these strange woods. Dean has a brace of rabbits swinging from his hip, snared early that morning, before his temper started to fray. He starts to signal Benny, walking several paces away, that it’s time to stop for the ‘night’, make camp, when they come to a sudden break in the woods.

This can be a scary thing in Purgatory, walking into the open, vulnerable to whatever is lurking unseen lying in wait, but Dean only whistles as they come to a stop.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about!” Dean bursts out giddily in appreciation.

The sight before him brings a welcome respite from his gloomy thoughts. Water is precious in Purgatory, blood and dirt are constant companions, and Dean resents the constant ground-in grime and gore he can never fully scrape off. He never thought it would come to this, but he misses the cheap hotel soap and poor water pressure and lukewarm water topside. But this lake, this lake makes him feel like he’s won the lottery, and none too soon, as he looks down at himself.

“Come on Dean, drink up, we gotta get to cover.” Benny’s soft voice hauls him back to earth with a thud.

“To hell with that. When opportunity like this knocks, you take her up on it and take a bath.” Dean doesn’t turn to look at him, but he knows the look of disapproval that Benny’s wearing, knows that he’s taking yet another risk. Who knows what could be lurking in those sparking depths. His backpack and blade drop to the ground beside him, and Dean feels lighter already.

“Dean, brother, please, we’ve talked about this before. May as well put a big ol’ sign on your forehead says ‘kill me now,’ as swim out there in that lake.” Benny’s trying, he’s trying hard, with his half-hearted attempt at humor, but Dean isn’t listening anymore.

Dean bends down and toes off his Kodiaks, quickly moving on to shuck off his sweat-soaked socks. “I don’t care. Do what you want, but I’m taking this opportunity to wash some of the grime from my body. I’d suggest you do the same, you’re no bouquet of roses, you know. Just sayin’, is all.” Dean does look back at Benny then, a wry smirk twisting his lips as he takes in Benny’s profile. The vampire is still wearing the vintage 1800’s coat and breeches that Dean first met him in, the Dutch cap perched jauntily on his head. Dean always thinks of Tom Sawyer when he looks at Benny. But right now all he can see are the bloodstains and mud and the gore.

Benny shakes his head and pleads, “Deeannn,” but Dean has tuned him out. He pulls his shirt off over his head and wriggles out of his jeans, and scopes out the best place to enter the water. He spies a rock that juts perfectly out over the pristine lake and climbs it to take a running jump.

He remembers the last time he and Sam managed some down time out at Rufus’ cabin. They’d just finished a job, a tough one at that, a coven of witches. Sam had gotten one of them, Dean the other, but the third had nearly ended Dean when he’d rushed in to aid Sam, resulting in a huge argument on the way to the camp that continued as they dumped their gear on the front porch of the cabin.

_“I told you to watch out for her Dean, you could have been killed!” Sam’s voice is edging into a higher register than normal, and he is looking at him with wide puppydog eyes and shaking his head._

_“I’m okay Sammy, I had it covered.” Dean counters with a cockiness he doesn’t feel. He just can’t let Sam know how scared he was when the second witch went after him._

_“But you didn’t, Dean. You have to be more careful.” Sam’s voice is soft, and Dean closes his eyes, doesn’t want to think about a world without his Sam in it. It was close, too close. Then large warm hands are folding around his shoulders and pulling him into Sam’s big warm chest. The man is like a freakin’ furnace, whereas Dean is always so cold, and Dean just gives in, collapsing into his brother. “I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you Sammy. I – I just can’t…”_

_“Dean. Dean, I’m right here, and man, I got something to tell you.”_

_Dean is looking up earnestly into Sam’s hazel gaze watching as that big dopey face leans down for a…_

_“You smell funky as shit Dean. Race ya!” And Sam is off running toward the lake, clothes flying in the air in his wake. Dean stands there, lips pursed ready for that kiss that never comes, and then he swears, “Sonofabitch! I’ll get you, Sammy boy!” And then Dean is stripping too, and running after his big Sasquatch of a brother, and once he catches him he’s gonna…._

“YeeeHaaa!” And Dean is laughing, God damn laughing as the icy cold, spring-fed water of the lake surrounds him, and damn, it must be 90 below, but Dean doesn’t care. He sinks down and down; sinks toward the bottom of the lake so far that the light overhead is only a faint wavery ring. It’s so silent, so peaceful down here, the ache along his skin is gone, if just for the moment and he briefly, oh so briefly, contemplates ending it all here, now. No more struggle, no more anger or rage, no loneliness or guilt, just letting go of everything, here in these peaceful waters.

Sammy’s face looms before him in disappointment and concern, those puppydog eyes in full effect and he can’t, he just can’t do it, not when there’s a chance of making it back to Sam again. His lungs start to burn and he kicks out and starts to rise. His legs pump strongly and he moves up and up through the water, breaking the surface on a gasping intake of breath. He paddles there for a while, treading water. His face hurts and he realizes it’s from smiling so hard.

“Dean!” Benny’s shout from shore finally penetrates and Dean looks over, wariness steals over his face.

“What, damn it? Can’t a man get cleaned up in peace?”

“You were under so long, I thought I was gonna have to go on in afta ya. Listen, I think I saw something, I’m going to go investigate.” Benny waits for a response and Dean waves at him. “K, you do that.” And Dean gives Benny his back. It’s childish and petulant, but Dean doesn’t care. He wants this, he needs this, and all the creatures of Purgatory can just go get stuffed for the next few minutes. He damn well decided to live, now even Purgatory can’t rush him.

“You, be careful, cher. I’ll be right back,” Benny insists, and Dean waves, letting himself lie back and lets the waters carry him.

_Sam floats up beside him, his hands trailing along Dean’s arm, leaving a trail of glistening rainbow water drops on his skin. Dean crinkles his eyes, squinting up at his brother as he shakes the water out of his eyes, splattering Dean with icy lake water._

_“Dean, you awake?”_

_“Mm, just relaxing, Sammy boy.” Sam swims closer and wraps one big arm around him, wide palm lying warm and wet on Dean's bare belly. Dean squirms, trying to wiggle up so Sam’s hand will touch his dick, lying half hard against his belly, but Sam only laughs and starts to swim, carrying them both closer to shore._

_“No, Sammy.” Dean is shaking his head and smiling, “I don’t wanna go in yet, lots of time left.”_

_“I know there is Dean, hush. Wanna get my feet under me.”_

_The sun must be dulling Dean’s brain because it takes him a moment to catch on and then Sam is easing them both to a stop, his feet firmly resting on the sandy lake bottom, Dean laid out beside him like a war prize._

_“I’ve missed this.” Sam mumbles as he leans down to start licking and nuzzling at Dean’s neck._

_“Missed what? Baking in the sun?” Dean teases._

_“Well I do like how it brings out your freckles," Sam chuckles and nips at Dean’s ear licking a line from one freckle to the next. Dean turns his head to the side, baring his neck to his brother, the cold water a contrast to the burning hot of Dean’s skin._

_Sam laves his way along Dean’s neck and then nibbles at his plump bottom lip. One large hand reaches up and gently closes both of Dean’s eyelids. “Missed you. Missed us. Missed time together.” Sam punctuates each statement with a kiss, first to each of Dean’s now closed eyes and ends back at Dean’s mouth. His tongue licks inside, and Dean opens his mouth wider as Sam swallows his moan. Dean can feel his cock plumping as Sam works his way down Dean’s body. He wriggles at the sensation of Sam’s hot wet mouth sliding over his warm wet body and Dean wishes he’d worn sunscreen 'cause, damn, he’s gonna have a burn tonight. But there’s no way in hell he’s pointing this out to Sam and end the fun._

_Dean’s eyelids pop open when Sam’s wide, generous mouth swallows him down. Dean stares down the length of his body and watches Sam take his cock to the root. Sam’s big hands firmly hold Dean’s floating body in place as Sam sucks him enthusiastically. Sam’s eyes are more green than hazel as he begins to hum around Dean’s throbbing cock, and Dean cries out at the sensation._

_Sam’s fingers dig into the meat of his hips and Dean knows he’s going to have bruises tomorrow, but this is what he’s wanted, this is what he’s been waiting for. He and Sam, alone together, Sam worshipping his body like it was something special, his favorite toy made for just him to play with. Dean wants to reach out a hand, wants to touch Sam’s shining wet hair, press his fingers into the dimples on his cheeks that so seldom come out to play, but there aren’t enough functioning brain cells left to manage the task. Sam’s mouth is sucking furiously on him, head bobbing up and down, stopping occasionally to run his tongue into Dean’s slit, the spark of pain causing Dean to slap his head against the water and buck up._

_Finally Sam sinks back down one more time and that’s it for Dean, he comes with a shout, his legs wrapped around Sam in a stranglehold as he spills deep down Sam’s throat. Sam works him through it as Dean’s cock twitches and spits out a final few dribbles more, then Sam is releasing him, letting his cock slip out from between those perfect pink lips to lie on his sun-warm belly._

_Dean shivers as his still half-hard dick is exposed to the cooler air and Sam laughs. Dean’s eyes slide to half mast and he watches his brother through slitted eyes. “That all you got, Sammy boy?” Dean teases. He can feel Sam’s cock, like a small limb jutting hard between the cheeks of his ass, and he knows his brother hasn’t even begun._

_“Gonna pound that sweet ass of yours so hard you’ll be walking funny for the rest of the week, Dean. Teach you not to risk yourself like that again.”_

_“Well, it just so happens I got nothing to do for the rest of the week but see you try.” Dean smirks in return, and Sam throws back his head and laughs. Dean watches mesmerized as the sun sparkles on his brothers golden flesh and all Dean can think of is ‘MINE’._

_Sam pulls his wrist up and bites at a piece of string around he’s got tied there, a foil packet picks ups the reflection from the sun._

_“Ah, I see you came prepared this time.” Dean smiles slow and satisfied, his body reduced to the consistency of goo, from his recent orgasm, but he can feel his breath quickening as his brother’s teeth tear into the packet._

_“Who knew water wasn’t a good lubricant?” and Sam lets Dean drift while he slicks up his cock. He reaches out and grabs Dean, reeling him back so Sam is nestled between his legs. “Can’t get away from me, De.”_

_Dean closes his eyes and folds his hands behind his head in feigned nonchalance. “Only if I wanted to Sammy, only if I wanted to.”_

_He can feel Sam’s fingers ghosting along the line of his cock, cupping Dean's balls in his big warm hand, and then reluctantly moving down along his taint to circle his hole. Dean moans as one thick digit pushes carefully inside, and Sam’s eyes widen in surprise._

_“Not the only boy scout in these hills, Sammy.” Dean smirks, but then Sam’s finger pushes in deeper and Dean bites back a moan._

_Sam pulls back and then two fingers return, and god bless those long elegant fingers as they rub up inside him. Dean’s cock is starting to get hard again, and his lip is swollen from biting at it. “Sammmm,” Dean half moans, half sighs, and then three of Sam’s fingers are plunging back and forth, and Dean needs to wrap his legs around Sam’s ass to keep himself anchored in tight. “So fucking tight, Dean. You’re always so fucking tight.”_

_“Just fuck me already, Sammy.” And Dean is tugging Sam in tighter, can feel the hot line of Sam’s cock as it lies up along the line of his belly, and Sam tosses the hair from his eyes as he moans. His fingers pull out, and Dean has just enough werewithall to loosen his clasp around Sam’s waist so he has enough room to can grab his cock and line up. Sam’s arms run up Dean’s body, pulling him out of the water, using Dean’s own weight to sink him down on Sam’s shaft._

_Dean’s sees white as his brother fills him to overflowing, long hard length of Sammy sliding relentlessly up into him as Dean slides down over his brother, and he thinks maybe he might have passed out for a minute. The next thing he knows, his arms are around Sam’s shoulders and Sam is lifting him bodily up and down, slamming him down onto Sam’s cock._

_The icy cold of the lake’s waters is doing nothing to cool the hot slide of Sam’s cock as it enters him. Dean’s own cock is fully hard again. He tries to reach down between them, but the movement of Sam’s arms lifting Dean up and down doesn’t leave any room. It doesn’t seem to matter though, because Dean’s cock is squeezed deliciously between them, rubbing over Sam’s abs._

_Dean’s not sure it’s enough, but then Sam changes the angle and it’s right there and Dean is coming untouched between them. Dean’s hole flutters around Sam’s cock, clamping down as he comes, and then one, two strokes later, and Sam is coming too, and Dean barely has the strength to hang onto Sam’s shoulders as he lets them both slide back into the water. Sam floats them to the water's edge, keeping Dean cradled on his chest like some precious thing, and Dean’s skin hums with pleasure._

Dean comes with a rough grunt, his hand jerking furiously at his own flesh. It’s never as good like this, but thinking about Sam, imagining him here, he can also feel the calm roll through him, pushing the itch in his skin back, if only for a short while. He floats there in the cold waters for as long as he can stand until his skin is too cold, too tight, and his jaw hurts from clenching. His stomach rumbles, and he finally notices that Benny’s still not back, and some silent alarm in Dean’s head starts to go off.

“Fuck.” Dean’s hand slaps the water and he refuses to end his soak early because of the Vampire. Benny has a history of knowing when Dean needs some ‘alone’ time, maybe he just overestimated how long this time, based on how cranky Dean’s been.

Knowing he won’t find any peace now that he’s started to worry, Dean starts to scrub at his skin. If Sam were here, he’d probably know how to make soap by hand out of some fungus that grows in the woods. He’d probably know how to weave cloth and build a God damn Robinson Crusoe treehouse, but Dean only knows how to kill things. So far it’s been a skill worth having, but right now, man, right now, what Dean wouldn’t kill for a fresh bar of Ivory and to smell the sweet clean scent of his brother after a shower.

He scrubs the best he can with a couple of handfuls of sand from the bottom of the lake, and then staggers out of the water, scrubbed raw and pink, his skin tingling from more than the sunburn, and starts to gather up his discarded clothes to don them. He looks at the blood-stiffened, dirt-encrusted jeans and shirt, and shudders at the thought of putting them on his relatively clean body. He takes another quick look around for Benny, then swears, “Fuck it.”

Dean rifles through his pack and pulls out a small obsidian blade he worked on for weeks until he had it shaped just right. Benny had laughed at him as he fingered his own neat stubble, frozen in time Purgatory style forever but once the blade was finished, it had become one of Benny’s favorite chores to shave Dean. Dean could almost feel Benny’s thick fingers making dents in the tender skin of his face as he turned his head this way or that as he stroked the blade gently through the ginger stubble covering his face. Dean didn’t ask for it often or ever, Benny just seemed to know when the stubble, the dirt, all of it became too much for Dean.

A stillness would come over him as Benny positioned his head this way or that and Dean’s breath would quicken, the itch on his skin pushed back for a while. Being shaved by Benny was one of the few things that didn’t remind Dean of Sam. It was something Sam had never done for him, something belonging to Purgatory alone, something pure. Dean thumbs the edge of that perfect blade and licks off the thin line of blood that appeared on his thumb.

He scoops up his clothes and kneels by the water’s edge, washing them as best he can, then brings out the blade and closes his eyes.

He works carefully taking, long smooth draws with the blade, running it slowly over his face until he is baby-smooth. When he’s finished, he lays his wrung-out clothing under the questionable heat of the ‘sun’. He is running his hand over his newly-smooth jaw when he hears the snap of a tree branch.

He turns around an apologetic look on his face, “Phew, I was starting to worry about you, man. Say listen, I know I’ve been such an asshate lately, but….”

But it’s not Benny standing there. There are four very large men, and when one shakes it’s head and goes Leviathan, Dean knows he’s in a world of trouble, here. “Oh shit!” He turns to run toward his pack and blade, but there are three more lumberjack-sized Levis standing between him and his weapons. And since when are they that damn sneaky?

The men all begin to advance toward him.

“Well if it isn’t Dean fucking Winchester, boys. All clean and pretty for us.”

Dean’s skin tingles and blood is pounding in his ears. He has a singular, magnificent, mad desire to charge the creatures blocking his path, and claw his way, fighting tooth and nail, to his blade. He snarls and sinks into a crouch. The levis are fanning out. Their leader, a guy in what was once probably a pretty nice Brooks Brothers suit, is still talking.

“Now, bringing you back to the boss is going to earn me some major bonus points, Dean. I’m gonna make Dick Roman’s day when he sees you.”

“Now boys, you know you shouldn't be counting Winchesters before they hatch. Hey Benny, thanks for coming out!” Dean looks over towards the woods and all eyes follow.

“What the hell – Hey, he’s getting away! Grab him!” Suit Guy screams, and Dean is inches from diving back into the lake when two levis tackle him. Breath kicked out of him, he is slammed to the rocky shoreline in a muddle of flailing arms and legs.

“Get his arms, damnit.” Dean kicks out, cursing as he spits out sand. There is a sickening crunch and one of the men – monsters, cries out while another curses, “He’s slippery as a god damn eel. Stay still, damn you!” And two more bodies land on top of the Winchester dogpile. A foot connects with his head, and that’s the last Dean remembers for a while.

: : :

He is swaying to some odd rhythm, his arms feeling like they are being pulled out of their sockets, when Dean opens his eyes.

Nothing makes sense as he looks into an up close and personal view of a jeans-clad groin and tails of the plaid shirt worn by one of the lumberjack leviathans that just jumped him.

‘Huh?’

He lets his head swing down and he’s watching feet marching beneath him and his arms are still burning like fire.

“Jesus.” He breathes out and forces his head up. He is being carried through the jungle, naked, trussed up like some kind of virgin sacrifice, his hands and feet bound to a sturdy tree limb hoisted on the shoulders of four of Suit Guy's biggest men, his body swaying in rhythm as the men march.

“Now listen, fellas. Maybe I was a bit hasty here in turning down your invitation. If you could just help me up, we could try this again, maybe without my arms being pulled out of their sockets. I mean if Dick wants to see me in one piece before he chows down, you really should consider this.”

Dean grins a cocky lopsided grin, which only earns him a wallop to the side of the head from Lumberjack one. Head ringing, he can barely understand the muttered, “Shut up, meat. We know all about your tricks.”

“But do you know about mine, cher?” And Benny is sliding in beside him through the dense underbush, the flint blade taking off the levi’s head before it has a chance to know what hit it.

Black goo gouts from its thick neck, covering Dean. Blinded by the mess, Dean spits and sputters as Lumberjack One topples over, bringing Dean and his jungle tote pole crashing to the ground. In the confusion, Benny presses a small obsidian blade into Dean’s hands before he disappears into the forest. “Told you to take care, cher.”

Suit Guy screams, “You two, after him! I want his head! Marshal, you stay here and guard the Winchester.”

“Tsk, tsk, did someone lose their head over little ol’ me?” Dean smirks from where he lies, still bound to the pole. Suit Guy reaches down, grabbing Dean’s slime-covered hair to yank him up by it. Dean’s spine creaks threateningly.

“Careful pretty boy. Keep it up and I won’t bother bringing you to Dick. I’ll just take care of you myself.”

Dean grits his teeth as his neck is twisted savagely, his arms are pulled at an awkward angle. “Bite me,” Dean grinds out, his whole body alive with pain. Suit Guy shoves his head down in disgust.

“Keep an eye out, I’ll circle around, see if I can catch his friend circling back. Whatever you do, don’t untie him.”

“Yes, boss,” the remaining Lumberjack grunts back.

Suit Guy’s back has barely disappeared from view when Lumberjack's head bounces past Dean. Black ooze sprays over his chest, and Dean rears back, only halfway done sawing through the bonds at his hands.

“’Bout time you got here. They were eyeing me like fresh kibbles ‘n’ bits.”

“Hush up, Dean. We gotta get us out of here.”

Benny snags the small blade from Dean’s hand and finishes separating Dean’s bound hands from the ropes that bind them to the carry-pole. Dean wipes more goo from his eyes as Benny’s much larger blade makes short work of the rope binding Dean’s feet. He grabs Dean’s still-bound hands and tugs, “Stick with me, cher.”

“I’m with ya, man,” Dean growls, following Benny into the forest.

They slip past Suit Guy and his remaining two lumberjacks only to find there are other bands of levi’s combing the woods. Benny seems unperturbed, and keeps a firm grip on Dean’s bicep like this time there is no way in hell he’s letting Dean out of his sight. Dean, for once, keeps his cake hole shut.

It isn’t long, though, before Dean’s biting back curses as his bare feet come down on sharp rocks and twigs, and he’s sure they're bleeding. But before he can give much thought to that, Benny yanks him back, nearly off his feet and presses him against his chest. Dean almost squeaks in surprise. His lips turn in the beginnings of a snarl but Benny touches a finger to them urging him to silence. He pulls Dean deeper into the outcropping of rock he’s taken refuge in.

Dean freezes mid sentence, trusting Benny has a purpose to all things, that his more acute vamp hearing has picked up something. Dean concentrates on listening, but hears nothing and unconsciously leans into Benny’s chest. He distantly realizes that some of the nothing he can’t hear is the beat of Benny’s heart, only shivers at the chill touch of Benny’s body against his bare skin. He can feel a blush cover his face and his nipples harden against Benny’s chest.

Finally voices come from around the path and Dean realizes, that if they’d continued on as they were they would have stumbled into another group of levis.

Benny’s arms loosen and he barely glances down at Dean before grasping his bound wrists, tugging him further into the outcropping of rock. It's a cave, and Benny leads them deeper into the darkness. Dean knows Benny’s vamp vision can see perfectly well in the dark, but for Dean it’s a bit disconcerting to be bumbling, bound and blind, through the claustrophobic darkness.

“Where the hell are you taking us, Benny?” Dean whispers, and Benny just singsongs softly, “Patience, cher.” He guides them confidently through the labyrinth, making sudden turns to the right, then left, and Dean has grown positive they’ll never find their way back to the forest again in a million years when the space opens, and there is light.

Dean blinks after the darkness. A vast hole above them brings not only the shower of water from a small waterfall spilling into the cave, but also a weak glow of sunlight. They are in a small grotto just below forest level, with several trees and multiple vines and plants growing up to obscure the opening into the cave. Before them is an inviting campfire and what looks like a bed, and other makings of a cosy camp.

“What the hell?” Dean blinks as he surveys the homey little nest they’ve wandered into. “How the hell did you just happen to find this?”

Benny pushes Dean down on a broad stump, and damn, if it isn’t shaped to comfortably fit the swell of his ass. Dean’s bound hands feather over the smooth gouges in the wood of the seat while Benny starts to examine Dean’s bleeding feet. Dean bites back a moan as Benny pulls a particularly sharp stone from his sole. Figures Benny would smell the blood on him. Dean wants to take umbrage at Benny’s proprietary treatment, but quite honestly he’s more than a little happy to take a load off.

Benny patiently busies himself, carefully cleaning the rocks and twigs from Dean’s feet. He hands Dean a damp cloth so he can wipe the worst of the levi goo off him. Just when Dean starts to think he won’t answer him, Benny begins to speak. “Told you, I been in Purgatory a long time, Dean. Eventually a body just hungers for some creature comforts.”

“So you just happened to find this handy hole in the ground?” Dean knows he’s still acting like a dick. He can’t seem to stop running his mouth. He feels the tightness start behind his shoulder blades and his mouth tightens.

Benny only shrugs and gives him a lopsided grin. “Well, it is Purgatory, Dean. Safety, safety, safety.”

“Yeah you’re a model of cautious living. So why bring us here now?”

“Cause we can’t go on like this, Dean.”

Dean is confused now. “Uh, What? You don’t want to get out of Purgatory? All you had to do was say so.”

“No brother, that’s not what I meant.” And Benny’s mouth is cool, far cooler than Sam’s. But it still feels refreshing on Dean’s overheated skin as he begins to feather light kisses along Dean’s collarbone and up along his neck. Dean’s surprised by the sudden change of pace and tries to jerk away. He doesn’t want this damn it, he just wants Benny to answer the God damn question…but Benny’s large hands are immovable where they cradled Dean’s skull and in spite of Dean’s wriggling the vampire nibbles and licks a path across Dean’s flesh.

“Fuck, just let me go.” And Dean is straining to get away like the cat from Pepe Le Pew in the cartoons he and Sammy used to watch. Benny isn’t listening, he simply taking his time licking and nibbling at Dean’s body and none of Dean’s moves are making a molecule of different. Finally he decides to let his body go lax, see if he can catch Benny with his guard down.

Dean closes his eyes just as Benny’s stubble rubs rough across Dean’s freshly shaven face. He wants to protest, but instead his breath hitches in his chest as he is caught up in the raw sensation, the narcotic feel of the burn. And fuck if it hasn’t been a long time since anyone touched him so intimately and his eyelids flutter open as he realizes Benny's kissing at the corners of Dean’s mouth.

Dean lets out a soft moan and Benny’s tongue slides in past Dean’s parted lips. Dean opens his mouth wider as Benny sweeps in. Lost in the taste of Benny on his tongue he doesn’t even put up a fuss, can’t even see Sam’s disapproving face, he only licks back, whining for more. Benny groans and presses himself closer against Dean, rubbing against him, like a big, tawny hard-muscled predator.

He leans in and whispers in Dean’s ear, “I know what you want, Dean. I can see it weighin’ on ya, scratching and clawin’ to get out. I can give you that.”

And Dean stares at him like he’s never seen the man before. This is his brother-in-arms, the man who’s had his back the entire time Dean's been in Purgatory. The man who’s never given a hint of interest in Dean in ‘that way’ and now, now suddenly everything’s upside down as Dean looks into those knowing blue eyes. Dean's traitorous cock twitches, and that’s just wrong. And then there’s Sam, what will Sam think?

Dean bites down and Benny leaps back with a snarl.

“Shouldn’t a' done that, Dean.”

Dean lunges to his feet, “What the hell, Benny – what’s this really all about? You get a better offer or something?”

Benny is laughing, and his large meaty hand wraps around Dean’s wrist like a manacle. Dean’s always known that Benny was bigger and vamp-stronger than him, but the implacable hold he has on Dean’s arm brings it home in frightening clarity.

“Seems to me the one thing Sam managed to do was keep you in line cher, make sure you don’t go getting yourself killed. But Sam ain’t here for you now Dean. I am, and from now on I’m not gonna let you throw yourself in harm’s way like you been doing. From now on there’ll be consequences to your actions.”

Dean stares up at him, his eyes narrowing. “Say what you mean, Benny. You’re not my keeper, or my mother and you sure as hell ain’t my brother.” And Dean stands there stunned at the viciousness of his words, Benny’s looks at him sadly, just shaking his head and Dean instantly wants to take back everything he’s said.

Benny easily manhandles Dean to the bed and throws him down on it. Dean tries to scramble off the other side, but Benny grabs him by the ankle and hauls him back into the middle of the bed and flips him over on his belly.

“You’re angry at everyone Dean, but underneath it’s just ‘cause you’re scared and you think you’re alone. I need to show you that you ain’t alone brother, that I gotcha, and I’ll keep you safe, even from yourself. So we’ll just get this done, then get to the good part.”

“Fuck you Benny, let me go!” Dean squirms, but he’s not going anywhere, and he’s still naked as a Jaybird on the bed, and then Benny’s big slab o' meat hands come down on his ass and Dean cries out in surprise.

“One. You gonna be a good hunter, and stop trying to get yourself killed?”

Dean wiggles and tries to buck out of Benny’s hold. “Stop it right the fuck now!”

“Two. You gonna be more careful and do what you’re told?”

“I’m telling you let me go!”

“Three. You gonna listen to Benny?” Benny’s voice is like a metronome, calm and steady, and the cheeks of Dean’s ass are starting to burn.

“Eight. You gonna be a good boy?” And Dean is really starting to hurt now. It shouldn’t be from the pain, he’s experienced worse, but he keeps struggling to get away and Benny has him pinned. He’s not going anywhere, and he’s not getting out of this, and he’s not sure how long Benny’s going to keep this up. He wants Sam. Damn he wants things to be back the way they used to be, before fucking Leviathans ruined everything.

When Dean tunes back in again, a low whine coming from his mouth, Benny is counting “Twelve. You gonna look after yourself from here on in?” and Dean can feel the tears prick in the corners of his eyes. It's so unfair and he misses Sam so much. And why can’t a Winchester get a damn break once in a while?

At “Fifteen. You gonna know I’m always here for you cher?” Dean feels something give inside him, not muscle, or bone, something deeper, something more elusive, and the pain still isn’t that bad but Dean is shaking now and it hurts, it hurts, and he is crying like a baby.

His mind blanks and then it’s, “Twenty. And you gonna make it home in one piece to your Sammy.” and Benny’s big hand pauses, coming to rest on the burning cheeks of Dean’s ass. And it hurts, it hurts so bad, but it’s not Dean’s ass that’s hurting, it’s his heart, and he allows himself to think about all the things he’s afraid to put to words, all his fears for Sam’s welfare. Allows himself to think about how much he misses Sam and how worried he is about him, how he wonders what he’s doing now without Dean by his side. And Dean wants to hope that he’s alive and still fighting the good fight, still holding out hope that even after all this time Dean will come back. But some small, mean part of him thinks maybe Sam has moved on without him. And Dean’s skin itches even more at the thought.

Then Benny is turning him in his arms, gathering him up like he is something fragile and special, and Dean is sobbing, sobbing like a baby in Benny’s arms.

“It’s okay cher, let it all out. It’s okay to miss him. You don’t have to take it all on yourself, all the worry, all the strain. You can set some of that down now. Hold on, Dean, I can make it good for you, give you what you need.”

“Let me go you sonofabitch!” and Dean barely recognizes his own voice when it comes out in a thready whisper.

“I know I’m not Sam, cher, but Sam ain’t here, and it’s obvious you need someone to look out for you.” Dean lies there stunned as Benny hums contentedly, wraps his big hands around Dean’s hips and pulls him in close.

“Been wantin’ to do this for a long time, cher, show you how I feel, look after you like I always wanted.” And Benny’s big paw clamps down on his hip, and Dean knows it's over.

He can feel Benny’s cool breath as it ghosts over his uninterested cock. Dean's mouth gapes open when Benny leans in and kisses the tip, shoving his tongue into the slit. “So pretty, just like I thought you'd be, cher.” Benny’s broad flat tongue laves down Dean’s length and Dean's toes curl as Benny’s coasts over his overheated skin. Benny licks his way back up the rapidly hardening shaft and then he swallows Dean down, and Dean is left panting and shuddering like he’s run a marathon and Benny, God damn Benny is humming around him, his free hand gently kneading Dean’s balls. “Wanna taste you, swallow you down.”

Benny pulls his mouth off Dean’s cock with a wet plop and spits into his hand. He starts to jack Dean, thumb digging into his slit on each pass as Benny reaches up with his other hand to pinch Dean’s nipple. Dean arches back like a shock has gone through him and Benny grins. “Always knew you’d be sensitive there, cher. Those perky nipples have taunted me for months, now." And Benny leans down to suck. Benny’s cool tongue laves over his nipple then his human teeth nip, and Dean whines. Benny’s hand is still jacking him, and Dean knows he’s close. When Benny switches to the other nipple the sharp bite pushes Dean over the edge, and he spills in Benny's hand.

Benny raises his come-covered hand to his mouth and laps at Dean’s spend, a wicked smile on his face. His brilliant blue eyes darken as he holds his hand up to Dean’s mouth and Dean is sure his own eyes hold only a thin slice of green right now. “Clean me up, Dean.” And Dean doesn’t question it, doesn’t say a word, just laps obediently until Benny’s hand is clean.

Benny swoops in for another kiss. Dean’s eyes are closed when Benny releases his mouth. His voice is gentle as he says, “Now there, isn’t that so much better than your own hand?” And Dean has the sneaking suspicion that Benny wasn’t so far away after all when Dean jacked himself at the lake.

“But that’s not really what you want now, is it?” And Benny is pushing Dean’s hips up, almost folding him in half as he repositions Dean ass up in the air. “'Nother place I been dying to taste.”

And Dean barely has a chance to squeak before Benny is diving in, wet tongue swirling around Dean’s furled entrance.

“Mother of god,” Dean keens. Sam’s done this before, it took him a long time to convince Dean of ‘oh, not gross’ before he finally let him do it, but Benny’s got skills, dips his tongue in and then with vampire strength pushes in deep, deeper, just long enough and pointy enough to hit that spot that only Sam’s long elegant fingers ever managed to reach. In no time, Benny’s tongue is stabbing into Dean’s channel, and Dean almost jackknifes off the bed.

Dean shakes, feeling like he’s going to come apart, but Benny is not letting go, not letting him move, holding Dean’s burning ass in his big hands. Dean can barely breathe he’s folded so firmly in half, his cock pressed tightly against his own belly, still managing to fatten up again. Benny’s making a point and Dean thinks he actually knows what it is before he starts to come, his hole squeezing and fluttering around Benny’s tongue, and Benny makes one more lunge in, and Dean screams. Literally screams as he comes untouched this time.

Benny leans back and reverently unfolds Dean. He goes to the little block of wood beside the bed that serves as an end table and dips his fingers in a shallow bowl. Dean’s barely conscious enough to notice as Benny slicks himself up and comes back to kneel between Dean’s legs.

Benny rubs a cool hand along Dean’s flank and Dean shivers in response. "Not done just yet, Dean. We got ourselves one more thing to do, and then you can rest. Gonna make you feel so good, boy. Gonna make you come one more time, and then you can sleep.”

Gently this time, Benny eases his finger inside Dean’s spit-slick passage. And God, those big blunt fingers are just made for plunging into Dean. They’re almost better than Benny’s tongue and Dean starts to shake his head back and forth as another finger joins the first inside his hole and the sensation swamps him. When they reach three fingers Dean feels like he is going to shake apart, but then the fingers carefully withdraw.

Gently, Benny lines his cock up with Dean’s loose, spit-slick hole, and slowly pushes in. Dean’s used to Sam’s size and length, but damn if the vampire doesn’t seem to be thicker. His cock, Coke can-thick, forces its way into Dean’s hole. At first Dean thinks there isn’t enough slick or spit in the world to do the job, but suddenly Benny’s cockhead pops inside the first ring of muscle, and Dean gasps out a breath. Benny keeps rubbing Dean’s sides, whispering, “Gonna be okay, Dean. Gonna fill you up, gonna forget all about your troubles. I’m gonna take away that emptiness inside you Dean, and fill it up with me.”

Benny continues to burrow steadily into Dean, and it’s been so long and it hurts. Dean whimpers, he just might tear apart. He throws his bound arms around Benny’s neck and pulls the man down tight to his chest, shivering in dread and overstimulation. Benny rubs his sides and presses soft kisses over his face, lapping into Dean’s mouth, and then suddenly with one last nudge it’s over and Benny is buried balls deep inside him, the full cool length of him inside Dean’s channel. Dean is holding his breath, waiting for the pain to subside and Benny doesn’t move.

“I know I’m a handful, but you’ll get used to me. Even begin to crave me. Or that’s what everyone’s always said. I’m kind of an acquired taste.”

And Dean blinks open eyes he hasn’t known he’s shut, and Benny is staring down at him like he’s the most important thing in the world. And damn if  the vampire's lower body temperature doesn't has a soothing effect on Dean’s overstressed body.

Benny watches Dean carefully, his fingertips tracing gently over Dean’s cheekbones in wonder. “I ain’t trying to replace Sam, Dean. I’m just trying to move him over enough for you to let me in. He’ll still be there, cher, when you get back. But right now, I’m what you need and we both know it.”

Dean can’t quite believe it, but his cock is struggling to rise again. Benny smirks as he snakes a hand between them and wraps his hand proprietarily around Dean’s length. Smug, he says, “See? Told ya’ll I’m irresistible.”

And Dean grimaces and rolls his eyes, but then his lips are stretching back and he smiles, the first real smile in a long time, and he wriggles where he’s harpooned by Benny’s dick.

Dean's voice is hoarse and scream shot when he finally speaks, “Okay, enough bragging, let’s see if you know how to use this thing.”

And Benny smirks and proceeds to show him that, sure enough, he does.

Later that night Benny is curled up behind him, pressed in tight against Dean’s still-sore ass. One of his arms is wrapped possessively around Dean’s waist, the other cradles Dean’s exhausted dick. He wriggles in Benny’s grip and snorts softly when the big vampire’s hold tightens on him, even in his sleep.

Surprisingly unbothered, Dean relaxes into Benny’s hold and the vampire’s grip unconsciously loosens. Dean smiles, and he realizes that for the first time since coming to Purgatory that he is truly happy. That the purity of the hunt alone isn’t all he needs to survive. Lying here held in the Vampire’s arms like he’s never going to let him go, Dean thinks he might well be right.

He thinks if he met him, Sam would like Benny too, maybe not as first. Dean knows how protective Sam is of Dean, but after a while he would, Dean would see to that. As he falls asleep he thinks he sees Sammy’s smiling face.  
  
FIN  
  
  
  


**Comments Immensely appreciated no matter when you read this story. ^^**

Fic writers work for comments and I'd like to at least make minimum wage : )


End file.
